AgramByNight Wiki
Welcome to the Zagreb By Night Wiki There’s that familiar sensation again. The dream, no, the memory on replay. My lungs crushed by the tempestous waves, gurgling and moaning into the abyss as I try to call for help. Eyes blistered, the salt eating away at my vision, as the pressure expunges reason from my cranial sanctum. To revel in the maritime tune of death, a marionette as I'm beckoned by the merciless force of nature. As I slowly succumb to the inevitability and warmth of my doom, I find myself on the ship again, coughing like I was breathing fire, struggling to maintain my composure. Pluck their worried eyeballs out… Something is different. Is it possible the torment made me this hungry? Why is my hand tracing the blood drops on the floor? Why am I putting it in my mo…mmmm. Mmmmmore. ''' '''My family, my father in particular, horrified by my behaviour. Like it wasn’t enough they got other injured people on board, but to find me being this deranged… ‘’Darling, are you…alright?” Ghhhh why is he so loud? But how can my heartbeat be louder at the same time? Is it even my heartbeat.. No.. The pumping and gushing is theirs… I must have contracted some kind of disease, or this is purely the trauma talking. And indulge in the endless crimson torrent. BUT WHY AM I SO FUCKING HUNGRY?! Uhm… did I actually say that right now. By the looks on their faces, I most definitely did. ''' '''My mother approached me fearfully. “Come on sweetie, you’ve been through a lot, we thought we lost you. Lets go to your room to dry you up…” And the next thing I saw was me standing over her motionless body, soaked anew, but finally satiated. ' This isn't how it usually plays out. God help me…' ' …' I opened my eyes, realized it was probably all a bad dream. As soon as I stood up and tried to scan my surroundings, a woman, alien in her beauty, grotesque in her posture, uttered: “Darling, are you alright?” And the hunger remained. Welcome to Zagreb By Night! We're a vampire larp - a theatrical gaming production where each participant is the audience at the same time. We play a cast of vampire characters, set in an alternate version of Zagreb and Croatia. Or to be more specific, we're a Classic World of Darkness Vampire: the Masquerade LARP chronicle headquartered in Zagreb, Croatia. We play using our own custom set of rules. Running continuously since summer 2013, we provide a role-playing platform by running small and accessible events couple of times in a year, fully international, ranging from 40 to 100 (or more) players. Our players will have numerous role-playing opportunities besides the regular events. Plot-wise, we're also connected with a wider number of LARPs spread across central Europe, in a continuing chronicle. The organization is non-profit. If you'd like to join us, we're open for new players - join us, come to play and co-create a story with us. The core of this wiki is to describe and document the current in-character social structure of our larp. Who's who in our Vampire setting? What's their position and purpose? How do characters look like and what do they think? That, and much more, will be described on the following pages. Read on... Category:Browse